


For Keeps

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #516: The Snarry Rainbow - Violet.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #516: The Snarry Rainbow - Violet.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For Keeps

~

The sky’s violet as the sun sets over the lake. Harry leans against Severus’ shoulder. “It’s gorgeous here.”

“The lack of Weasleys does help its appeal,” Severus agrees. 

“That’s mean!”

“Yet accurate.” Severus seems unperturbed by Harry’s charge. “And if you’re concerned about _meanness_ , you shouldn’t have married me.” 

Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry entwines their fingers. “Too late now. Our fiftieth anniversary’s hardly the time to break up.” 

“It’d be quite the scandal.” Severus smirks. “And who would I get to warm my bed?”

“Ditto,” says Harry. “Guess I’ll keep you.”

“Ditto.” Smiling, Severus purrs, “Now, about that bed warming—”

~


End file.
